


Going On

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Vanea is quite sure something is going on between Egil and Shulk, she simply has to get them to admit it.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 10





	Going On

“Shulk…” Vanea’s voice was a bit hesitant as she spoke. “I’ve noticed that you and Egil have been getting quite… close.”

Shulk, who was currently sitting on Egil’s lap and distracting the Machina from his work, simply tilted his head to the side. “I have no idea what you mean.”

Vanea stared at him for a moment, as if his head had just popped off, before looking to her brother as if asking for his advice on the matter. Shulk felt Egil shift a bit under him and sigh, but he didn’t budge.

“Shulk, you must know what she means.” Egil frowned down at him. “Don’t pull Vanea’s leg like that.”

“I really don’t, though…” He scratched his cheek. “I guess we have been in closer proximity lately…?”

“You take things too literally sometimes, I swear.” Egil put a hand to his head with a groan.

“If that’s the case, brother, why don’t you tell me what exactly is going between the two of you.” Vanea placed a hand on her hip, watching the pair of men.

All Egil did was turn his head away and offer a half-hearted shrug.

“Brother. Look at me and tell me what’s going on, right now.”

“Nothing is going on, Vanea.” Egil said, clearly lying. “I swear.”

“Are you trying to hide it from me so I won’t tell Shulk embarrassing stories about you?” She paused for a moment. “Because I’ve already told him plenty, and will continue to do so, no matter your relationship.”

“Vanea…!” He turned to look at her again, standing and sending Shulk tumbling to the ground. “You will not tell my partner stories about--”

“Aha!” She held a finger out. “I haven’t told Shulk anything yet, but he  _ is  _ your partner!”

“You…!” How had he fallen for that?! “Vanea, I swear to Lady Meyneth…”

“Don’t worry, brother, I’ll only tell stories that make you look endearing.” She raised her hand to cover her mouth, but Egil could sense the smile behind it. “Doesn’t that sound nice, Shulk?”

Shulk, now pulling himself off the ground with a wince, nodded. “I’d love to learn more about Egil…”

“And now you’re betraying me, as well…” Egil rubbed his temples. “Wonderful.”

“Come on now, it’s not betrayal.” Shulk made his way over, gluing himself to Egil’s side. “It’s just my curiosity.”

“And my want to tell some stories I’ve sat on for a thousand years at this point.” Vanea added. “Nothing to worry yourself with, brother.”

“Oh, I will worry…” He sighed, letting his hands drop to his side. “Shulk?”

“Yes, Egil?”

“I request you  _ don’t _ tell me of what Vanea tells you.” He’d rather be ignorant to it, in all honesty.

Shulk snickered a bit, but nodded. “Sure thing, Egil.”


End file.
